


An eternity more

by randomrosewrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), litterlly its all soft, plus alastor in a sweater vest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrosewrites/pseuds/randomrosewrites
Summary: Alastor and his partner enjoy Halloween.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	An eternity more

In Hell, there was one day a year in which the usual brutality and gore that occurred was not only just commonplace, but treated as a _festivity_. 

Halloween. Sometimes referred to as Hallow’s eve, or Samhain. 

Every circle always had some type of event going on. Violence had fighting matches all throughout the day. Gluttony had haunted house walks and tours in their suicide forests. Even unpopular circles like Limbo got into the Halloween spirit by having small carnivals pop up here and there. 

For the denizens of Hell, Halloween was a day where every sicko, nutjob, and crazy could find something that tickled their fancy. 

On a night of such horrors, many people expected that of the Radio Demon to be doing something horribly violent; Engaged in some form of terrorism or inspiring fear into the masses via one of his broadcast. 

Instead, though-

“Darling! Look over here, they’ve got handmade masks!” Alastor says to you, excitedly dragging you along the streets of Pentagram city. 

-he’s quite the opposite 

While Alastor was more than happy to spend his nights prowling the streets and seeing the fear ignite in people’s eyes, he enjoyed _other things_ besides that. He wasn’t entirely diabolical. Why go around causing chaos like some petty ruffian when there were other superior activities to engage in? 

Tonight, as you walk the streets alongside him, the city is busier than ever. The night sky is stained a dark garnet and the cold air makes you snuggle closer into your coat. Pedestrians pack together in the streets, a huge mass of limbs and bodies. 

Vendors and shops have their doors wide open, showing off their merchandise or advertising for one thing or another. There’s food stalls, costume shops, drug vending machines, antique stores, and the like. Alastor zig zags from stall to stall, checking out every and anything that catches his eye. 

His own usual outfit is changed for the event, instead of the normal red he’s changed into a dark burgundy, so dark it almost looks brown. One of his red-gloved hands holds yours, dragging you along with him. You have to nearly run to keep up with his long strides. 

He comes to a stop, the action so sudden you bump into him.

“Ow - why’d you stop-”

You look at the building you’ve stopped in front of. A bright neon sign reads ‘The House of Haunted Horrors’

A bloody haunted house. 

Alastor looks at you, excitement shining in his eyes. “Shall we go in?” 

“Al, you _know_ I get scared easily-”

“Great!” he says before you can finish, dragging you through along with him into the entrance. 

“No, wait! - Oh my god no Alastor, _Alastor_!” you protest to no avail. 

After a brief talk with the receptionist, (whose eyes nearly bulged out of their skull when they saw him) you’re ushered into another room where the attraction begins. 

The employee tells you the backstory for the situation. You’re a scientist trapped in an underground laboratory where demons were experimented on. After a sudden outbreak has cut off all power and communication, you’ve got to find the exit before the creatures in the dark can get to you first. 

You’re utterly horrified. Alastor’s delighted. 

She hands you each a flashlight and wishes you good luck before closing the door and leaving you to begin. 

“Well, let’s get going, shall we?” Alastor takes your hand (Which you cling onto tightly), flicking on his flashlight and starting down the hallway. 

The hallway is dark and grimy. The flashlight can’t shine very far so you can only see what's a few feet ahead of you at a time. Your footsteps echo through the eerily quiet corridor. The only sound is of your tense breathing and your heartbeat in your ears. 

“I hate this, I hate this-” you groan, latching yourself onto Alastor’s side and burying your face in his coat. 

“Don’t worry darling, it’ll be fun!” he reassures you, patting you on the back. It’s at that moment that a hollow groan rings through the hallway, making your entire body tense. 

“ _Oh fuck_ \- I hate this, I hate this-” you hiss.

“What about this do you hate?” Alastor asks, keeping one arm around you and one on the flashlight. “The dark? The feeling of not knowing what lies ahead? The weight of-”

“Al,” you snap. “Not. Helping.” 

You can _hear_ the smile in his voice. “Apologies. I couldn’t help myself. Fear is a _wonderful_ emotion on you, dear.”

Though for as much as he teases you, you can by the way he keeps a firm grip on you and the whispered reassurances he utters periodically that he does care about you. You also know he wouldn’t hesitate to get you out of there if you truly _were_ terrified. 

The two of you explore different hallways and rooms, slowly making your way through the attraction. You pass by corpses (that you hope are just fake) covered in blood, scratch marks on the walls ripping up the wallpaper, dismembered limbs, empty cages and cells, and other grotesque, creepy sights.

In one room, you open the door to see a stuffed bear sitting on a chair in the far corner. When you enter and explore the room, you look back to find that the beat has moved _towards_ you.

Yeah, _no_. 

“Fuck this, fuck this, _fuck this_ -” You run out of there as fast as possible, slamming the door behind you. Alastor laughs at your reaction, jogging to catch up to you. 

You continue further into the attraction. Occasionally a gust of wind or a nearby whisper will make you whip around and press closer to Alastor, heart hammering in your chest, but you’ve seen no actors yet. Are there any? Or have they all been scared into immobilization? 

You’ve just about let your guard down when you open the door to the next room and are met with a looming, black figure standing in the corridor. 

They’re tall, _much taller_ than you, with long black limbs and two glowing eyes. You’re so surprised at the creature’s sudden appearance that you don’t even think to scream. From the mass of black, a cavern opens up - its mouth - emitting a _hisss_ sound. When the figure reaches out towards you, your mind goes blank with terror. 

Behind you, you can feel Alastor’s form shift. 

One note about Alasotr’s demon form - you’d seen it _hundreds_ of times before. You’d seen his pupils go black, seen him stretch until he was a tall, lanky stick figure with teeth that took up half of his face more times than you can count. 

A lot of things might scare you, but Alastor _doesn’t_. 

But it definitely scares the worker. He drops his act, taking off into the darkness like his life depended on it. 

When you look at Alastor again, he’s returned to normal. He has the same smile on his face, but he seems slightly disappointed. 

“How pitiable.” he murmurs, before saying to you in a much lighter tone. “Shall we continue?”

There’s little else to the haunted house. A few more creepy sounds and flashes of moving figures from the corner of your eyes, but nothing else quite like the cryptid in the doorway. 

When you finally do exit into the noisy streets of the city, you breathe and sigh of relief. 

“That was quite charming, yes it was!” Alastor chirps. “It could have been more frightening but all-in-all, it was quite entertaining. Don’t you think so too, dear?”

You clutch his suit under your bloodless knuckles. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Alastor gives a hearty laugh, giving you a reassuring rub of his arm. “You did _very_ well.” 

As you leave, you spot some of the employees from the haunted house. Their costumes are half-off and they’re hugging the wall of the building, warily regarding the Radio Demon, looking utterly terrified - even more scared than you _ever_ were. 

And for a second, you agree with Alastor - fear _is_ a wonderful emotion. 

* * *

By the time you return home to your quiet home outside of the city, it’s almost midnight. Alastor makes the two of you supper and you eat it by the fireplace, the bright flames casting off every shadow in the room. 

“Did you enjoy yourself today, darling?” He asks after a few minutes into the conversation. He’s changed into a casual sweater and vest. It isn’t anything groundbreaking, but the outfit is so _fitting_ and looks so good on him that you can’t help but stare. 

“I did,” you say, then with a bit of salt- “Even though you _forced_ me to go into that haunted house.” 

“Yes, but it was fun, was it not?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” you admit. “But that’s probably because you were there with me.”

“Wonderful! I felt as though the actors could have been more adequate. Back in my day, even the worst of performers could do a better job than _those_ buffoons.” 

You take a bite of your food, hiding a smile. “I think _you’re_ the reason they were so scared, Al. After you shifted into your true demon form and scared them, no one else dared to try and piss you off.”

“But I wasn’t trying to frighten them off entirely!” he whines. “What kind of a person goes around scaring people for their occupation but can’t handle a little intimidation?” 

“People are scared of you, love.”

His nose wrinkles. “That I am _more_ than aware of,” his expression softens. “But you aren’t.”

“No,” you reach across the table to squeeze his hand. “I’m not.” 

The conversations steers elsewhere and the two of you finish dinner. After the dishes are done, you coax Alastor into joining you on the couch. You lay on top of him, pressing your ear to his chest. Your fingers rub against the soft cotton of Alastor’s sweater, drawing patterns on the material. 

“Do you like my clothes?” He asks. Not accusatory or demanding, simply curious. 

“Yes,” you slide your fingers up to play with the collar of his shirt. “ _Very much_ so.” 

“Then by all means, play to your heart's content.” His hands go to your waist, sliding his thumb underneath your shirt to rub at your hip. 

You hiss. “Your fingers are cold.”

“Apologies,” he murmurs, nuzzling his nose into your hair. “I can’t help it.”

He always ran a cooler temperature, no matter what. He was like a cold-blooded lizard, always leaching off of your warmth whenever he could. His favourite thing to do was to slip his cold hands along your neck when you weren’t expecting it, just to hear the noise that would come out of you. 

Your hand trails up, along his neck, over his jaw, and rubbing against his lip. He carefully nibbles on one of your fingertips, staring at you intensely. His teeth clamp down not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough so that you feel the pressure from them. 

“Beautiful…” you breathe. His hand slides up your back, running along your spine. 

Your free hand travels further upwards, nesting in his hair. The tips of your fingers stroke against the firm cartilage of his ear and he inhales sharply, ears folding to his skull. 

You hesitate. The ears slowly rise again.

“Do you want me to stop?” You ask.

“No…” he whispers, releasing your finger from his mouth.“You can keep going. Just unused to it…”

Carefully, gently, you rub his ears. They’re quite soft, but also quite delicate so you’re careful not to overwhelm him. A hum emerges from Alastor’s throat, vibrating through your body. He’s tense at first, taught like a bow string, but over time he relaxes, melting into the couch. 

His hands seek out the small crevices in your body as well, your sides, your shoulders, your neck. A few times he has to seek the solace of your neck, whining and nipping kisses underneath your ear. 

Touching each other, exploring the way you each react to touches, giving soft affections - It doesn’t go farther past that, but none of you are seeking anything else from it. Every touch is for no greater reason other than it simply feels good. 

You let the time pass. It’s impossible to tell how long exactly, but it’s a while before you’re both satisfied. You wrap your arms around his torso and press your face into his shirt. He smells like rich wood and strong spices. Most of all, he smells fresh. There’s simply no other way to describe it.

“I wish we could stay like this every night,” you sigh, “Tonight...and the next night..”

Alastor kisses the top of your head. “And then the next night...and the next...and the one after that, too…”

You lift your head to kiss him on the lips. “And for an eternity more.” His eyes flutter wide open, blinking just like a dazed dear. You want to giggle with how cute it is.

His expression melts into one of pure bliss, red eyes hazily gazing into yours. He chuckles, kissing the tip of your nose. “And for an eternity more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween :)
> 
> tumblr: @randomrosewrites  
> twitter: @randomrosewrite


End file.
